Optical symbologies such as one-dimensional (1-D) or two-dimensional (2-D) codes are used in a wide range of applications. When a bar code symbol does not read, or does not read the correct data, an avalanche of errors can occur. These errors can cause inventory control issues, potentially create incorrect pricing, or create the inability to track and trace a product. Thus, major retailers and manufacturers outlets can penalize the label maker with a stiff monetary fine for every symbol that cannot be read correctly.
Bar code verification systems are essential in today's world, making it essential that the codes themselves are well printed or formed through printing, laser etching, or dot-peening. Many companies spot check for bar code quality as a bar code is being created, and many companies must verify all three types of symbols. Portable bar code verification systems do not exist that can properly verify all three types of bar code symbols. Portability is important because it allows for quality checks at the point of inception. Being able to verify the quality of these different types of bar code symbols with a single verifier is ideal.